1. Technical Field
This invention relates to the field of testing speech applications and more particularly to a method and system for automatically testing speech applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
When attempting to test speech applications “automatically”, a test application is typically developed by hand. More recently, graphic user interface (GUI) based tools (Hammer IT test system for instance) allow a more rapid test application generation. Even with such GUI based tools (such as Hammer), there is a laborious, time-consuming manual setup of the test tool to mirror the application to be tested. The process is laborious since the GUI based tools has to mimic all potential paths available in a voice application, and additionally requires extra human verification. Furthermore, when application flow changes are made, most likely required changes must be made to the test application.